


Hana Goes Swimming

by LadyoftheMorning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Multiple, Single Parent Shiro (Voltron), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMorning/pseuds/LadyoftheMorning
Summary: “Simming daddy!! Simming!! Go simming daddy!!” Shiro laughed as he grabbed for her.Shiro glanced at the clock. 6:17 AM. He had just over four hours until the swim class started. It was going to be a long morning.





	Hana Goes Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me all at once back in October. So I did the logical thing and word vomited onto a word document and then ignored it for the next four months. 
> 
> Inspiration to edit finally struck, so now you get it. Gonna be honest though. Titles are the hardest part.

“Daddy! Daddy! Up Daddy!”

Groaning into his pillow, Shiro cracked an eye open. Hana’s head was just about even with the edge of his mattress, watching him intently for any sign of being awake. Apparently, even the slight movement of cracking an eye open was enough for her to notice. Rookie mistake Shirogane. Tiny hands poked at his face, barely missing the offending eye.

“Hi daddy.” She patted his cheek before lifting her arms up. “Up daddy, up.” Shiro could only chuckle as he lifted his daughter up next to him. She had him wrapped around her little chubby fingers and she knew it. And abused it. He pulled Hana into a tight hug, blowing raspberries on her cheek. She giggled, squirming and pushing at his face. Once he felt properly avenged for being woken up before his alarm, Shiro stopped. Hana watched warily for a moment before pressing a sloppy kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Hi daddy.” She repeated. They were still working on morning v evening so it was probably the best Shiro could expect. Not that he would trade his little princess for anything.

“Morning baby girl. Did you sleep well?” He pushed her bangs out of her face as she nodded. “Why’re you up so early?” Hana’s eyes seemed to glow in response. Cuddles became impossible as Hana sprang to her feet, jumping with all her might on the bed.

“Simming daddy!! Simming!! Go simming daddy!!” Shiro laughed as he grabbed for her. He’d expected this. Three days ago, he had made the mistake of telling Hana about the “Mommy and Me” swim class he had signed them both up for. He had tried explaining what swimming was while buying Hana’s swimwear the other day, but she had thought he was just talking bath time.

Explaining it as play time with daddy had been a better approach but had meant impatience in return. Telling time was not Hana’s strong point. She had seemed about ready to vibrate out of her own skin with impatience yesterday, after learning she had to wait another 24 hours. She had demanded extra story time in return for a bare minimum of patience. Shiro felt like a sap just thinking it, but he hadn’t minded a single extra moment cuddling on the couch with her as they read book after book.

Hana seemed to sense Shiro’s wandering thoughts and turned her last jump into a body flop onto him. Shiro let out an oof. He got the message. The class might not start for another- Shiro glanced at the clock. 6:17 AM. He had just over four hours until the class started. It was going to be a long morning.

\---

“Hana you have to stay right with daddy okay?” Hana nodded absent mindedly as she turned her head every which way. The lobby of the rec center was full of noises and colors, plenty of distractions for a curious little girl. Children and their parents were everywhere, already making the most of the sunny June day. Hana may not understand what summer vacation was, but the joy of the place was no less infectious.

Shiro spent the time waiting in line to check in watching Hana. She was too busy looking around to even bother with her usual pointing and shouts of “Daddy look!” He could hardly blame her. The pool area was visible through one large window. Several pools full of laughing, screaming children. The kiddie pool had small slides, an umbrella that rained water down from the inside, and even a bucket on a pole, regularly dumping water on the excited children below. The pièce de résistance though, was obviously the large water slide that let out into the main pool. Shiro would be sure to steer Hana away from that.

The windows on the other side of the lobby showed a magnificent play structure full to bursting with children. Ropes to climb on, spinning and wobbly platforms, tunnels to crawl through, even a ball pit. Everything an energetic girl like Hana could dream of. Shiro was quietly glad he hadn’t brought her here before. Keeping up with her here seemed like it would be more than enough of a replacement for his regular gym time.

They reached the counter after what Shiro was sure felt like forever to Hana, with all the fun almost within reach. Signing up online had allowed Shiro to keep the surprise secret for longer but meant more to do now. Papers to sign, a member ID picture to take, waivers to sign, a membership fee to pay. But it would all be worth it when Shiro got to see Hana happily splashing in the pool.

“Hana, Hana look at daddy.” Shiro said, crouching down to look his daughter in the eye. “Daddy needs to sign some papers so we can go swimming. Can you stay right here with daddy?” Hana was able to tear her eyes away from all the excitement to briefly make eye contact. She made an affirmative noise and nodded once before her eyes were caught by the bright mural decorating the doors to the main area of the rec center. Shiro stood again, signing papers as quickly as he could, well aware of Hana’s short attention span.

\---

Hana already loved the mural on the doors. Happy children in all colors and sizes tumbled across the doors, visually adding to the noise and excitement of the place. As she watched, a family with several young children pushed their way out, clothed in various swim gear and only mostly dried off.

Hana knew what a swim suit was now. And it looked like these kids had been swimming! Hana gasped with jealousy and anticipation. Soon that would be her! She would be one of the bigs kids splashing in the water! She would be one of those bright happy kids on the door! She would be like a fishy!

Hana spent pretty much all her time with daddy but had never gone swimming before. It was an easy decision to make. Time for her chubby little legs to carry her towards those brightly painted doors.

\---

Shiro looked down to check on Hana before stepping back for the ID photo. The world seemed to pause for a moment as his brain realized she wasn’t where he had left her. Some part of his brain called back memories from various anime of a blinking outline showing the disappearance of a character. Not now brain. He had to find his kid.

“Hana? Hana??” Shiro looked around wildly as he called. No sign of those cute little pigtails he had worked so hard on this morning. No sign of chubby little legs sticking out from under a flowered sun dress. No sign of sticky fingers and an innocent little smile. Time to panic.

\---

The door closed moments before Hana could reach it. She frowned but even on her tip toes, the door handle was out of reach. With a grunt of frustration, Hana smacked a small hand against the door. She wanted to go swimming! Right now! Someone behind her chuckled as she smacked the door a second time.

“You need a grown up to get in there, little miss.” Hana peered over a shoulder at the man now crouched behind her. He had a friendly smile and his dark hair was long like hers. She pouted, making sure her bottom lick stuck out extra far. It worked on Daddy, so of course it would get this man to open the door for her! He only laughed. “Sorry kiddo. You need your mom or dad if you want to go swim.” The man looked around, as a voice came from the little box at his hip.

“Staff, we have a lost child. She is two years old and in a flowered sundress. Please bring her to the front desk.” The man looked at Hana and her flowered dress with a smirk before picking up his little box.

“This is Keith. I have her over at the doors to the pool.” Hana watched the man warily as he spoke into his box. It didn’t look anything like Daddy’s phone. Hana bet there were no fun games or videos to watch on it. The other voice came out of the radio again, but Hana didn’t hear what was being said because Daddy was suddenly right there. Hana felt herself being lifted and cuddled closely.

“No Daddy! Go simming!” Hana pushed against Daddy’s chest, leaning towards the doors behind her. Daddy was tall! He could open the door!

\---

“Hana, baby, I know you’re excited to go swimming, but you can’t wander away from daddy like that! I was scared that you would get lost or hurt.” Hana’s excitement dimmed at his serious tone. Shiro kissed her forehead before cradling her close again. She squirmed, doing her best to get down, unaffected by the panic she had caused.

The man who had found his baby girl stood with a chuckle.

“I’m glad you found your kid. She’s pretty determined to get into the pool.” Shiro nodded.

“I made the mistake of telling her a few days ago and its pretty much been all she’s thought about since. She’s never wandered off like this before either, so I guess that’s a good sign of her enthusiasm.” Hana squirmed again causing Shiro to readjust his hold on her. He kissed her forehead. “Can you tell the nice man thank you, baby girl?”

\---

Hana squinted at the other man. He hadn’t let her into the pool, so she didn’t know what she was supposed to thank him for. But Daddy liked him so maybe he had earned the thanks doing something else.

“Fank you.” Hana said in her best voice before blowing a kiss. Daddy was always giving her kisses when she helped, maybe Daddy’s friend needed one too.

Daddy and his friend both smiled brightly when she blew the kiss. Grown ups seemed to do that a lot when Hana was around. Grown ups were silly.

\---

“Thank you so much for finding her, sir.”

“Happy to help. And you can call me Keith.”

“Well, its great to meet you Keith. I’m Shiro. The little escape artist is Hana. And we’re running late to swim class, but maybe we’ll see you around sometime?” Shiro could feel his cheeks warming. His flirting skills were definitely rusty if this was enough to get him blushing. Hopefully Keith was distracted by the squirming toddler.

“Yeah. I help out in the gym so I’m here most days.” Shiro nodded. And then nodded again.

“Cool. I’ve been looking for a new gym. Maybe I’ll check this one out.” Had flirting always been this hard? Shiro couldn’t remember. Maybe it was just because this was the most handsome man he had ever seen. Oh, and this handsome man had found his lost child. A third strike and Shiro would be overpowered by this crush, he just knew it.

“Anyway, I have an ID photo to take and you probably have work.” Shiro readjusted his hold on Hana again before taking a step back. “Thanks again Keith.”

“No problem.” Shiro took another step towards the front desk, not wanting to take his eyes off Keith just yet. Unfortunately, he was forced to turn around when a group of kids ran past. It wouldn’t do to trip over a child and look ridiculous in front of Keith.

And maybe he hadn’t really been looking for a new gym. But Hana was so excited to be here. And it would be a better deal to get membership passes and just come work out here. There was probably a day care where Hana could play with other kids too. Obviously Shiro was doing this for Hana, not some cute guy who happened to work in the gym.

Okay.

Maybe a little bit for the cute guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my multifandom tumblr at [ambigious-ambition](https://ambigious-ambition.tumblr.com)


End file.
